Pretty Little Problems
by funluvr151
Summary: For Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Hannah life is anything but easy. The constant interruptions by the infamous 'A' is taking a toll on their already hectic lives. Can they stick together or will they be torn apart? R&R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emily stepped out of the shower. The heat from the water quickly fogged over the mirror as she opened the sliding doors. She grabbed the towel off of the hook and began to dry herself off. As she stood in front of the mirror she could see bits and pieces of herself where the non-evaporated water trickled down the mirror. She stood there for s few minutes just staring at the mirror.

She had thought that the shower would make her feel better but it hadn't. It had only given her more time to think about everything. Emily wished nothing more than to be normal. She had a boyfriend named Ben who was a seemingly amazing guy. Every girl in the school wanted to date him but he had chosen her. Somehow she felt like she should have felt happy about that but she didn't.

The truth was that Emily didn't even like Ben, or at least she didn't think that she liked Ben. He was an okay guy but the plain truth was that it just didn't seam right being with him. She knew why. She had been trying to avoid it for a while now but it was getting harder and harder. She felt like her secret was taring her apart little by little.

She had come to the conclusion that she felt different when she had gone to summer camp in the summer after her freshman year with her best friend Alyson.

* * *

><p><em>The summer sun beat down on Emily as she stepped off of the school bus. Rosewood was having a summer school six day field trip. She and twenty-eight other kids were going to camp out for six days and five nights. Emily kind of resented the fact that she had to be in summer school because she failed Physical Science but Alison, her best friend, was with her and she knew that she was going to have the best time ever.<em>

"_Emily help me carry my bags." demanded Alison as the driver unloaded everyone's luggage from the back of the bus._

_Emily let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. Aly could be so blunt sometimes; and selfish. She knew that she had her own bags but of course she would end up helping her because Alison could talk her way into or out of anything. Plus there was just something about Aly that made Em want to do anything for her in order to make her happy. She didn't know what it was but it was as if her legs turned to jelly whenever she was around her._

_Others at school called her Alison's little lap dog but she tried not to let it bother her much. That was hard because she could be very sensitive sometimes._

"_Aly you do know that I have my own bags to carry right." answered Emily as she crossed her arms over her chest._

"_Emily c'mon are you actually going to make me beg?" asked Allison, "Besides we are going to have a cabin together. We can come back for your things. It's not like anyone is going to take your clothes."_

_Anyone else would be hurt by Aly downsizing them but Emily was so used to it. Aly always talked about her, Hannah, Aria, and Spencer. She loved to mess with them and blackmail them. Individually she had enough dirt on each of them that would ruin their lives forever. She always seemed to find out their deepest darkest secrets. _

_"We are friends and friends tell each other their secrets. It keeps us close." she would say._

_"Okay. " said Emily hesitantly giving in._

_She walked over to Alison and picked up a few bags than trudged slowly over to the cabin that her and Alyson would be sharing for the next few days._

* * *

><p>During those six days her whole life had changed forever. She had found out things about herself that she had known before. She had endured her first love and also her first heartbreak and it was over just six days.<p>

A lot had changed since then. For one she, Hannah, Aria, and Spencer had realized that Alyson was not as invincible as they all that. She went missing the summer of their sophomore year, exactly a year after the end of summer camp. They had all decided to have a camp-out in the barn behind Spencer's house. That night was the worst thunderstorm ever in Rosewood. The girls weren't going to let that spoil their fun though. They drank and spilled secrets over a game of truth or dare.

Soon they had all fallen asleep. Spencer had woken up to a loud thud of thunder. The barn doors were open and banged furious against the walls as the violent wind thrashed leaves and debris all over the place. Spencer looked around to see if any of the others were awake. Sure enough they were all asleep in their sleeping bags. Everyone except Alyson. Spencer had decided to try and look for her. She had found Alyson's bracelet on the floor and then nearby there was blood. Spencer screamed and ran as fast as she could back to the barn to inform the others.

It had been a terrible time for them and everyone else in Rosewood. There was grieving and anger and flat out confusion. Everyone had said they didn't know who could ever possibly want to hurt Allison but deep down they knew it could be a lot of people. Aly always anjoyed making peoples lives miserable.

She never showed any mercy and someone repaid the same actions her.

After that night the girls had all slowly drifted apart. It seemed as though the only thing ever holding them together was Alison. Before her they had all been so different. Alison had made them popular and powerful, well she had made herself powerful and used the others to get there. She had dirt on them all and never ceased to stop reminding them of that fact. For Emily it was the fact that she had feelings for girls, for Aria it was her father's affair that she had kept a secret for what seamed like forever but was merely a year, Hannah's was her intolerable desire to fit in confiding in an eating disorder and shoplifting to get there, and for Spencer it was the fact that she seamed to want everything her sister Melissa had including her boyfriends.

* * *

><p>Aria played with her bracelet as she stood in front of Ezra's door contemplating whether or not to knock or simply walk away. Ezra was her forbidden love, her Romeo. She was Juliet, young yet driven by the love she had for Ezra. It was true they were not supposed to be together but, as in the tragic tale, their love burned strong.<p>

He was her English teacher. She had met him in a bar before school had even started. He had that he was new to Rosewood. Small talk led to something more. He was everything she could ever want in a guy; smart, driven, accomplished, caring, gentle, and she had to admit sexy. He was a great guy whom just so happened to be about five to six years older than her. Though they both realized that if anyone had ever found out about them there would be serious repercussions they just couldn't bare to stay away from each other.

Aria let out the breath she had been holding and knocked on the wooden door before her. It was early, about seven o'clock but she had to talk to Ezra. After the argument the night before she felt like so much was left unsaid. She realized that she And 'Mr. Fitz' had escaped a bullet.

Noel was going to rat them out but ended up getting busted for 'stealing' the answers to a bunch of midterms. Aria didn't know whether to be thankful that 'A' had saved her relationship or nervous about the fact that now her secret lied in A's hand who could do anything he or she wanted with it and had already displayed their unlimited resources they had to do it with.

The apartment door slowly began to open and Ezra poked his head out. When he saw Aria he sighed and looked to the floor. She was hurt by this but she knew deep down that there was truth to his argument. If they were caught HE would be the one that ended up in jail, not her. She would just end up heart broken.

"Why are you here?" asked looking up at her.

He loved Aria, there was no doubt about it but he hated having to hide it from everyone though he knew there was no possible way they could end up a 'normal' couple. He would never be able to kiss her in public or held her hand as they walked down the street. He could never sweep her off her feet or have romantic dinners at restaurant. Not anytime soon at least.

"Please can we talk?" asked Aria almost pleading.

Ezra hesitated but after a few seconds he stepped back allowing Aria to enter the house. His house apartment was simple yet cozy. It was all the necessities and none of the distractions.

"I was thinking and what you said last night is true. If we get caught its you that's going to be the one thats hurt the most. As much as I want to be with you I care about what happens to you more. I don't care that we have to hide us because even though was can't be a normal couple we still get to be together and I live for that but if you think that its truly too risky then I don't want to hurt you." said Aria.

Aria knew that if A decided to rat her and Ezra out and he ended up getting fired or sent to jail then it would be all her fault. She didn't want to risk that. Especially after he had done so much for her and had tried everything to be as normal a couple as possible for them.

Ezra gave no reponse and so she began to walk toward the door with her head down but he lightly grabbed her arms and puled her towards him. He kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Screw the consequences." he whispered before kissing her again.

He just couldn't let her go.

* * *

><p>Spencer stood in her kitchen and watched as Wren walked from the barn to his car with a cardboard box in his hands. He had been doing this for a good hour at least. Spencer's guilt deepened as Wren looked over to her peering from the window and gave her a small reassuring smile. She hadn't meant for thing to happen like they did. She didn't understand what was wrong with her. First it was Ian and then Wren. She didn't like hurting Melissa but she just couldn't help it.<p>

She never thought that Melissa would ever catch her. She had always went under the impression that Alison would be the one to inflict the pain, not her. She guessed that it was probably because of the fact that Aly went missing.

"Are you happy now?" asked a voice behind Spencer.

Spencer turned around and Melissa was standing on the other side of the kitchen table at the bottom of the stairs. Her arms were crossed across her chest and he eyes were red and puffy from crying. She was angry. Spencer knew that this was her fault. She didn't know what she could possibly say to make any of this better so she just starred at her.

"So now you have nothing to say!" spat Melissa.

"I'm sorry." said Spencer simply.

Melissa shook her head angrily.

"Sorry won't fix this. You ruined my life!" yelled Melissa before walking out of the house and towards the barn.

Silent tears streamed down Spencer's face as she stayed turned away from the window not being able to watch anymore. She heard the rumble of Wren's Toyota Camera as it sprang to life and her heart sunk.

She and Melissa had never been close, even when they were little, but she was still her sister and she did love her. She hadn't done what she did out of spite and she definitely had not wanted to hurt Melissa like she did. Things had just gotten of hand.

Suddenly she felt her cellphone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and opened the anonymous text message she had just received.

_Looks like this problem took care of itself. - A_

Spencer threw her phone angrily across the room and sank to the kitchen floor. She hated A. Hated A with a passion.

* * *

><p>Hannah pushed her plate away from her. She was in no mood whatsoever to eat. Seth had broken up with her the previous night because he thought that she had feelings for someone that she didn't. She had tried to explain things to him but he just wouldn't listen to her. She knew that her relationship with Sean was going nowhere but they had still been together for a while and she had loved him. She just hadn't been in love with him.<p>

"Hannah you have to eat." urged her mother.

Hannah just gave her mom a look. '_If only she knew', thought Hannah. _Her mother didn't know about how she used to feel when she was fat. She didn't know about the times that she had spent crying because people called her names like_ 'hefty Hannah'. _She had never told her mother none of this and she wasn't planning on it. Especially the time when Alison had 'helped' her fix the problem.

There were two reasons for this; one was that she was ashamed and the second was that she still had thoughts of doing it.

Hannah's phone jumped around the table as it began to vibrate. She saw the name anonymous on the screen and sighed deeply. It just wasn't the time for A to make everything worse.

She opened the text reluctantly and read it.

_'Do as mommy says. It's not like you can't fix it after. You'll always be Hefty Hannah to me.' - A_

"Why can't you just leave me alone!" yelled Hannah as she slammed her phone on the table.

She looked up to see her mother with a shocked expression on her face. Hannah looked back down at her plate and shoved it off the table. The plate fell to the ground and the shattered sending glass and food flying.

"Hannah!" yelled her mother.

Hannah didn't reply. She merely grabbed her phone and book bag, threw it over her shoulder, and rushed out the door; slamming it behind her. Her mother jumped at the sound of the door slamming. She starred at the door in shock. Hannah was not acting like herself lately and it was worrying her.

* * *

><p><em>For four pretty liars life was hard and it was only going to get harder.<em>

* * *

><p>Well I hope you all liked it<p>

Review

This story is going to be centered all four characters but mainly Emily and Hannah.

It doesn't really follow the order of events in the show for instance Emily isn't out yet and no one knows about her and Alison, Hannah hasn't been hit by the car and may still have the eating disorder, Melissa just found out about Spencer and Wren, and Aria's Mom doesn't know about the affair her dad had yet. And Aly hasn't been found dead. Yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emily opened her locker and looked for her Chemistry book. She wasn't in the mood for anyone or anything. She knew that it was going to be one long day. She hated feeling the way she did and sometimes she wished that she could just come out but she knew that it would create way too many problems and her life was already hectic. Especially with 'A' trying to sabotage her every chance she got.

'A' knew her secret but just didn't have any evidence to out her. Emily was glad about this. It gave her a little piece of mind knowing that she could keep one thing in her life a secret; for now at least.

"Excuse me." said a voice.

Emily hadn't realized how deep in thought she had been. When she heard the person's voice she became so startled that she dropped her books on the floor.

Emily quickly bent kneeled down to gather her books.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." said the person as they quickly tried to help Emily pick up her things.

The person, who was still unknown to Emily, grabbed her chemistry book. Emily gathered the rest of her things and stacked them in a pile quickly. She felt so embarrassed.

They both stood up. Emily's focus was still on her things.

"No its okay I'm such a…" said Emily trailing off as she looked at the person in front of her.

The girl that stood in front of her was a girl about the same age as her. She had chocolate brown, slightly wavy hair hidden by a grey fedora. She was wearing grey skinny jeans, with grey converses, a yellow and grey stripped sleeveless tank with a black leather jacket. The sleeves were pushed up and she could see the brown bangles that she was wearing on her wrists.

She was absolutely gorgeous.

Emily tried not to stare but she couldn't help it. This girl was undeniably the hottest girl she had ever met.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked after a few seconds.

Emily snapped back to reality and shook her head.

"Oh. I guess I just lost my train of thought for a second sorry. I've never seen you around here before. My names Emily Fields." said Emily quickly offering her hand.

The girl looked at Emily's hand and smiled. She shifted the book that she was holding to her other arm and shook Emily's hand.

"I'm Maya St Germain. I just moved here from California." informed Maya.

"And you moved to Rosewood?" questioned Emily a little surprised.

"What can I say I like to challenge myself." said Maya, "Big City girl moves to small-town Rosewood, you never know could make a best seller with that."

Emily smiled her goofy smile and Mata laughed. Maya was intrigued by Emily. She didn't know what it was but she seemed pretty interesting and down to earth. Maya hoped that she would get a chance of knowing her a little bit better. She was definitely looking forward to.

"Emily not to be rude but do you think I can have my hand back?" asked Maya.

Emily looked down and noticed that she was still shaking Maya's hand and instantly pulled away, once again embarrassed. She didn't know what it was that made her so nervous with Maya. Hell, yes she did. Maya was hot and she was one hundred percent into her. She just couldn't do anything about it. She wouldn't.

"Sorry." apologized Emily.

"It's all good." laughed Maya, "So what grade are you in?"

"Eleventh." stated Emily.

"Me too. So how about you help me get to my first period class. I have Chemistry also and I am honestly going to wind up in like the gym if I go alone." explained Maya.

Emily tried to play it off like she was thinking about it. She could see the look of anticipation on her face and she could tell that she was very close to begging which kind of made Emily want to laugh but she held it in.

"Fine I guess I could help the new girl get to class, since it's the right thing to do." joked Emily with as serious of a face that she could put on.

"My savior" smiled Maya.

Before the conversation could get any further the first bell rang. That was the warning bell telling them that they had five minutes to get to class.

"So where is this Chemistry class?" asked Maya.

"Turn around." stated Emily.

Maya turned and sure enough the class was right across from Emily's locker. Who would've known?

She had.

Aria walked into her English class. It was early so no one was around. She looked at the desk where Ezra was hard at work concentrating on the papers before him. She smiled at how cute he looked. She bit her lip as she watched him still unseen. She pulled down the shade that covered the glass window that was on the door.

"Excuse me Mr. Fitz." said Aria playfully.

Mr. Fitz looked up and saw Aria in the doorway. He smiled and the swallowed hard. He could have sworn that the window shade had been up five minutes ago.

Aria slowly walked over to his desk. He smiled his million dollar smile and she felt herself melt but she stopped herself from falling apart. She loved this man no matter what rules tried to keep them apart. She never used to believe when people said that you couldn't help who you loved but that changed when she met Ezra.

"Aria." said Mr. Fitz still smiling.

"You know that homework you gave us yesterday was really hard. I think I might need some extra tutoring or extra credit." flirted Aria.

"Oh really?" asked Ezra interested.

"Yeah. Really." said Aria.

She began to walk around Mr. Fitz's desk who turned his desk chair so that he was always facing her. Aria grabbed onto his chair and stopped him from turning. She slowly pushed him so that he was facing forward again and she began to rub his shoulders.

"I think we would both benefit from some one on one time." said Aria.

"Maybe." said Ezra as he leaned back into his chair enjoying the massage.

Suddenly they heard the doorknob jiggle and Aria moved away as fast as she could. They both waited expecting someone to barge in and catch them together but no one did and after a few seconds they both let out a sigh of relief.

"I should probably go." said Aria.

"Yeah. I have a lot of paper work to finish. How about we have dinner at my place around, say seven?" asked Ezra.

"Sounds good." said Aria.

She quickly kissed him one the lips and whispered an "I love you" before walking out of the classroom leaving a very happy Mr. Fitz.

Down the hall she saw Hannah slam her locker shut. Her happy mood soon turned to worry as she watched one of her best friends having a breakdown. She knew that something was seriously wrong. Hannah wasn't exactly an angel but she was never really one to go ballistic in school.

Hannah slammed her locker shut and laid her head against it. She didn't know what was going on with her lately. It was like freshman year all over again. Food was the enemy and so was her mother. "A" was ruining her life once again but she knew deep down that her worst enemy at the moment was herself. Ever since "A" had made her eat the cupcakes she had totally lost it.

When she had got home she had went straight to the bathroom and purged. After that she cried for almost an hour. She felt so stupid because Aria had been nothing but supporting and she had let her down.

"Hannah." said a worried voice.

Hannah looked up and saw Aria looked at her concerned. She didn't know what it was but at that moment she felt like her usual 'stay strong' persona was failing her. Aria was one of the few people that could see her true self. She couldn't let Aria know that her eating disorder was rearing its ugly head once again. She couldn't hurt her.

"Han please talk to me. I know something's wrong. I can see it in your face; you've been crying I can see it. What happened? Was it 'A'?" asked Aria.

'A'. Hannah hated A so much. A was ruining her and her family's lives. Whoever A was, was ruthless. They didn't care about privacy or their feelings. All they wanted to do was make their lives hell and expose their secrets. A was just like Alison but she was one hundred percent sure that it was not her because Alison wouldn't of hid. She would have done the damage face to face.

"I got into a fight with my mom." said Hannah.

It wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't the full truth either.

"Oh Hannah." said Aria.

Aria pulled Hannah into a hug. Hannah tried her best not to break down but she did allow a few tears to fall. Aria rubbed Hannah's back as she tried to console her best friend.

"What was the fight about?" asked Aria hesitantly

Hannah didn't answer her question and even though she felt that there was more to the story but he didn't want to push it. She knew that if Hannah really wanted to talk about it or want her to know then she would tell her when she felt comfortable. Until then she would just make sure that Hannah knew she was there for her.

"It's okay you don't have to say anything." said Aria.

Suddenly the bell rang and the two friends separated. Hannah wiped her face and tried to make herself look presentable.

"Thanks Aria. I'm okay now really. We should both get to class." said Hannah before walking away leaving a confused Aria.

"Okay." said Aria waiving to her as she walked away, "See you later."

The sound of Spencer's alarm clock rang through the house. Her hand slipped out from under the cover as she tried to reach for the snooze button unsuccessfully. She grumpily threw the covers off her head and slammed her hand on the snooze button.

"Dammit!" mumbled Spencer as she noticed the time that was on the clock.

8:45

"MELISSA!" yelled Spencer angrily.

She knew that her sister had had to have messed with her alarm clock on spite of what had happened the night before. She remembered distinctly setting the clock for seven am sharp. Melissa was the only person who would have any reason to mess with it.

Spencer got up and quickly threw on some clothes. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair before grabbing her tote bag and running down the stairs. Her parents and sister were in the kitchen. Her mother was eating breakfast, her father was reading a newspaper on the kitchen table, and Melissa was grabbing the orange juice container out of the fridge.

"Spence what are you doing here. I thought you left for school an hour ago." said her mother as she looked at her daughter coming down the stairs.

"I would have if someone hadn't reset my alarm clock, Melissa." stated Spencer angrily looking at her older sister.

"Oh please Spence. I don't play childish games like you." remarked Melissa with disgust.

Spencer had half a mind to slap Melissa right then and there. She was always so annoying. Spencer hadn't meant to kiss Wren. It had just happened but Melissa wouldn't hear it. She just had to stay angry with her.

"Stop it the both of you!" yelled Spencer's dad as he slammed the newspaper on the table.

"But dad…." argued both Melissa and Spencer at the same time.

They stopped when they saw their dad put up his hand.

Melissa slammed the carton of orange juice on the counter and walked out of the house towards the barn.

"You better get off to school Spence." informed her mother, "And take a fruit for breakfast."

"I'm not hungry." said Spencer before barging out the front door.

It was going to be a very long day.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading.<p>

**PS: THIS STORY MAY LIKELY GO FROM A MAYA/EMILY PAIRING TO A HANNA/ EMILY PAIRING DEPENDING ON WHAT YOU ALL WANT.**

Hope you liked it.

Review :)


End file.
